Wild One
by Lemonly
Summary: Sarah Baker has always been a wild one.  Song-fic to Faith Hill's Wild One.


_They said change your clothes  
She said no I won't  
They said comb your hair  
She said some kids don't  
And her parents dreams went up in smoke  
_

Sarah Baker was always the stubborn one. Her family was constantly on her about one thing or another. When she was about five years old, her mom, grandmother, aunts, and sisters would always try to force get her to wear skirts or dresses, but Sarah preferred shorts and t-shirts, her favorite shirt was a hand-me-down from her big brother Charlie. She refused to wear whatever they tried to force her to and, on the off-chance that they had managed to beat her stubbornness, she usually changed as soon as they turned their backs. When she was ten, the battle with her appearance started. Her older sister, Lorraine, had told that she needed to look presentable when she left the house. Sarah always responded that she knew someone, who knew some, who knew someone that didn't brush their hair. Her parents' dream of having five perfect daughters officially came to an end when they realized that Sarah, unlike Kim and Jessica, was not like her older sisters in anyway.

_They said you can't leave  
She said yes I will  
They said don't see him  
She said his name is Bill  
She's on a roll and it's all uphill  
_

At 18, Sarah decided that she wanted to go to LA and be a singer. Her parents said that she couldn't go, but she told them that she was officially an adult and they should let her make her own decisions. When she came home for Christmas, she came with a tattooed, wannabe rocker that none of her brothers liked. Her parents pulled her aside and said that she couldn't see him. She responded by saying that his name was Bill and that she was old enough to decide who to see. It was an uphill battle, but she had won a few battle and was making a little progress.

_She's a wild one  
With an angel's face  
She's a woman-child  
In a state of grace  
When she was 3 years old on her daddy's knee  
He said you can be anything you want to be  
She's a wild one  
Runnin' free  
_

Sarah was always the wild one of the family, which rubbed off on her younger brothers, well, not so much on Mark. When she was a baby, everyone said that she looked like an angel. Sarah usually just rolled her eyes when people told her that now. Charlie had picked up on calling her Angel just to annoy her when she was five. Nora always said that Sarah had a sort of "womanly" quality to her even when she was little. Sarah had no idea what that meant and Nora said that she had a sense of "grace". Sarah would respond that it was only because of the ballet classes she was forced to take. She loved dance, still does, but she could have done without the humiliation of ballet class. Her dad always seemed to believe in her when she was little. Sarah remembered how, one night before bed, her dad pulled her into his lap and said, "you can be anything you want to be." Sarah used that as an argument on why she should be allowed to do what she wanted to, especially since she didn't even live with her parents anymore. She was a "wild child" and she was free to make her own decisions. If she failed, then she would get right back on her feet and keep trying.

_She loves Rock and Roll  
They said it's Satan's tongue  
She thinks they're too old  
They think she's too young  
And the battle lines are clearly drawn  
_

Sarah still remembered when her grandmother came by the house. She saw Sarah's room, with all of her rock and roll posters and told her parents that they shouldn't encourage their daughter to listen to music that was "from the Devil himself." It was funny, Sarah never knew her grandmother was religious. She also never expected her parents to actually use that argument. There were many occasions while Sarah was living at home when her parents would say that she was too young to do something or times when she would say that her parents were too old to understand. From the time she was four and wanted to play football the battle lines between her and her parents were clearly drawn.

_She's a wild one  
With an angel's face  
She's a woman-child  
In a state of grace  
When she was 3 years old on her daddy's knee  
He said you can be anything you want to be  
She's a wild one  
Runnin' free  
_

She was the wild one of the family and she liked it that was. Every time she came home to visit, her parents would ask her what scheme she was coming up with this time. Sarah didn't know why they asked it in a condescending manner, especially since all of her "schemes" had made her very successful. In fact, they should thank her. Shortly after she left at 18, she got a job as a choreographer and then another one and then another one. By the time Jake got into UCLA, she had her own, stylish loft close to campus and got her parents out of paying for housing. She ended up doing the same with Mike currently, and at the start of term next year Nigel and Kyle would be moving in. They should be thanking her. Since then, she had gotten an online degree and had her own record label after working as an intern at a recording studio for four years. She really did do what she wanted and Tom Baker sometimes resented saying the words you can be anything you want to be, seeing how often they got thrown back in his face. She was wild but no one had ever been able to control her.

_She has future plans and dreams at night  
When they tell her life is hard she says that's alright  
_

As she lay awake in her bed, she thought about her future. She had a guy she was crazy about laying next to her. Her parents actually liked him but that was only because his dad was a family friend. She smiled over at Elliot. They were getting married in three months and then he was going to the X-Games shortly after they returned from their honeymoon. She called her mom to tell her about her day and how much it sucked the other day, her mom responded with "life is hard, Sarah." Looking at her ceiling, which was covered with glow-in-the-dark stars, arranged in the form of the constellations, she came to the conclusion that it was okay that life was hard. As long as she had Elliot, she would be okay. She enjoyed the life she lived and she honestly couldn't wait until she had three of her younger brothers living with her. No matter what people said, she was up for the challenge, she always had been.

_She's a wild one  
With an angel's face  
She's a woman-child  
In a state of grace  
When she was 3 years old on her daddy's knee  
He said you can be anything you want to be  
She's a wild one  
Runnin' free_


End file.
